


Love (Finn Appreciation week - Day 3)

by orphan_account



Series: Finn Appreciation Week 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finn and Poe, slow dancing under the night sky.





	Love (Finn Appreciation week - Day 3)

Chest to chest, they swayed slowly on the grass, to the rhythm of the love song playing outside of the starship hangar.

They weren't the only couple on the makeshift dancefloor illuminated by colored light bulbs hanging on wires above them. But Finn was oblivious to them as surely as the other couples were oblivious to him and Poe. His husband had wrapped his arms around Finn's waist, holding him tightly. The night was cool, a light breeze rocking the lights from time to time. But Poe's body pressed against his, the drinks from earlier and the happiness Finn was feeling were more than enough to keep him warm.

Finn's arms were around Poe's shoulders, his cheek against Poe's cheek, the stubble and curled hair of his love tickling Finn's face. Finn closed his eyes, giving himself up to the beat, to their bodies locked into an embrace, moving in sync with the music and with each other. He felt perfectly safe and happy here, away from the ugliness of the war, Poe's arms a shield and a shelter against his fears and his sorrows. The unfamiliar weight of the ring Poe had put around his finger earlier that day was Poe's wordless promise to protect and care for him forever.

He wished that this song would never end, for this feeling of peace to last forever.

"Finn, wanna know something?" Poe said, voice soft and low and warm. His breath brushed pleasantly against the shell of Finn's ear. Finn hummed.

"You're my favorite person," Poe continued. "I love you so much, Finn." Poe pulled his head away to give himself space to pepper kisses on Finn's cheek, each of them punctuated by whispered declarations of his unfaltering love. Finn felt his heart swell up, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He was loved. Poe loved him as much as Finn loved Poe. A love so strong they believed -no, they knew - nothing would tear it apart. The kind of love that raised people up, gave them the strength to face together whatever trouble was ahead. Until the end of the war, and beyond.

"I love you, Poe," Finn replied. Poe freed one arm to gently cup Finn's face, kissing him passionately, lips slowly sliding against the other's, setting Finn's soul ablaze.

They broke off the kiss as the song ended. Behind Poe's neck, Finn moved his fingers, and the song started up again, much to the surprise of Poe and the other dancers.

"Is that how you're supposed to use the Force?" Poe asked with a big smile on his face.

Finn shrugged, smiling as well. "I don't know. And I don't care. It's my wedding night," he justified.

So Poe kissed him again, his lips light as a feather against Finn's, before sliding his arm around Finn's waist and making them sway to the music once again under the night sky.


End file.
